Just A Normal Guy COMPLETE!
by squashette
Summary: *COMPLETE* Lizzie falls in love with Gordo- only she doesn't know it's him.
1. Ace

LIZZIE  
  
"Lizzie!" I turned from putting my books away. Ethan was shouting in the hallway. "I aced the test!" I ran over to him to see what he got. I saw a big, red, 70 looking up from the paper. Yeah, he aced the test alright. But he's so cute. He hugged me and then ran down the hallway and continued yelling at everybody he passed. Kate looked at me with a snobby look when he reached her to show off his "great" grade. It was kind of embarrassing, with all the hard work I put in to tutor him, that he barely passed the test. Miranda turned to me and shrugged. Gordo laughed. High school was a lot like middle school, except in middle school there wasn't seniors stuffing us in trash cans and leaving us there for the rest of the day.  
  
MIRANDA Lizzie seems kind of sad about Ethan getting such a bad grade, because she was sure he would at least get a D+ this time. Oh, well. Sometimes things don't turn out the way they're supposed to. Lizzie's coming over tonight and we're going out to a movie with some friends, so I have to go.  
  
GORDO I don't see what Lizzie sees in Ethan. Ethan is a nice guy, but his idea of "fun" is banging his head against lockers and saying, "Look! No hands!" I really like Lizzie, but she's to busy liking Ethan to notice or care.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The movie was early. Lizzie and Miranda were back at Miranda's house and were already logged on to their favorite chat site. They went in to the Café Chat Room and talked to a person that they had met online a while back.  
  
Dg123: Hey  
  
Princess231: Hey  
  
Dg123: What's up?  
  
Princess231: nuthin much, u?  
  
Dg123: same. But I have a question.  
  
Princess231: shoot  
  
Dg123: I like my best friend, but she likes another guy. What should I do? I asked the school advice columnist last year and I tried to do what she said but it didn't work.  
  
Princess231: What is your friend's name??  
  
Dg123 didn't answer.  
  
Princess231: ????????????????????????????????????????? 


	2. Gossip

CHAPTER 2  
  
Princess231: Hello?  
  
Dg123: g2g  
  
Dg123's name disappeared from the Café Chat Room list. He was gone. Miranda and Lizzie thought it was strange that Dg123 had to go as soon as they asked him who his best friend was. He obviously went to Hill Ridge- the school columnist thing gave it away. Lizzie now realized. He was Confused Guy, who last year asked about his best friend. Lizzie explained to Miranda. Miranda smiled. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" she said, and laughed. "No, I'm serious, who is it?" Lizzie wasn't very happy that Miranda was keeping this from her. It was gossip, the heart and soul of the high school. Kate fed herself with gossip, for one Lizzie wanted to know more than she did for once. "I'll let you figure this one out on your own," Miranda said. 


	3. Confused

CHAPTER 3  
  
As soon as Lizzie arrived home from Miranda's, she logged on to "Talk". She hoped that Dg123 would be there. As luck would have it, he was. In the Café Chat Room. Lizzie messaged him:  
  
Lizzard88: Hey.  
  
Dg123: Hey Lizzie. Are you still at your friend's?  
  
Lizzard88: No, I got back about an hour ago.  
  
Dg123: So, do you have any advice?  
  
Lizzard88: Well, I advise you tell me who you are. I know you go to Hill Ridge High, and I know your name is David.  
  
Dg123: How did you know I go to Hill Ridge? I didn't put that in my profile.  
  
Lizzard88: Because I do, and when you told me about the school advice columnist, because I was her, and you are Confused Guy. Now why don't you just give your self up?  
  
Lizzard88: Hello?  
  
----Message not delivered. Dg123 has left the room---  
  
At this point, Lizzie was as confused as Confused Guy. She didn't know what to make of this whole situation. She would figure this out. Soon.  
  
About two hours later, Lizzie logged back on "Talk" and looked into the Café Chat Room. That's where Dg123 always was. Lizzie scrolled down the list, looking for his name. There he was. She messaged him.  
  
Lizzard88: Hey. Sorry about earlier.  
  
Dg123: It's okay. I understand.  
  
Lizzard88: Since I kind of know who you are, do you want to meet me at the movies tomorrow night at 7?  
  
Dg123: I don't know.  
  
Lizzard88: PLEASE!  
  
Dg123: I guess Lizzard44: In front of the popcorn stand. G2g  
  
Dg123: bye  
  
Lizzie was ready for whatever would come. She was ready for everything.. Except what actually happened. 


	4. Embaressment

EMBARESSMENT  
  
By the time she was ready to go, Lizzie had tried on almost every single item of clothing that she owned. She looked in the mirror, finally ready to go. Her Mom called, "Lizzie, you're almost late to meet your friends!" Lizzie, of course, hadn't told her mother who she was meeting at the movies. Her Mom would have given her a talk and then grounded her for at least a week. She started down the stairs, thinking, and bumped into the well where the staircase curved. Matt and Lanny started cracking up. Lizzie didn't even threaten his brother this time, because she was too busy trying to think who Dg123 could be. The movies was packed. It was a Saturday night and kids were milling everywhere. "By the concession stand," Lizzie thought. She started toward the silo in the middle of the front area, with popcorn cartons in towers reaching high up into the air. The only person she spotted from school was Gordo. He was always at the concession stand when at the movies. It was his favorite part. Lizzie waved. He waved back. "He'll be here. Any minute now!" Lizzie thought. Now it he was thirty minutes late. GORDO "She stood me up, didn't she?" Gordo asked himself for the fiftieth time at least. The only person he had seen from Hill Ridge was Lizzie. He decided to walk over ad talk to her. LIZZIE Lizzie saw Gordo approaching. She walked toward him, intending to make light conversation, because now she wasn't really in the mood to talk. "Hey," Gordo sounded depressed. "You've been here for nearly an hour. What are you waiting for, anyway?" Lizzie scanned the room. "I was supposed to meet someone here," she said. "Me, too. Since you went through all the trouble of coming, you want to go see a movie?" "Sure," Lizzie said. She didn't want to call her Mom and explain what had happened. "Well, what did you get a ticket to see?" Gordo asked. "I got a ticket to How to Lose a Guy," Lizzie answered. "Yeah, well I did too. That was what I was going to see. Lizzie felt a lot better now, as she and Gordo walked to the theater that was playing the movie. It was like old times again, minus Miranda. Lizzie was starting to see what Miranda was talking about now. 


	5. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Okay, I did not copy hip-hoppa whatever's (by the way, the user name is retarded) story. I did not even READ the story until today when I heard from someone what people were saying. I got Gordo's screen name as a suggestion from a friend. The story line may not exactly be that original (girl falls for guy, doesn't know who guy is, you get it) but I didn't copy from anyone. But I will comply but changing the screen name, even though I did not copy from anyone. 


	6. Identity

INDENTITY  
  
Lizzie was disappointed. It had been a fun night with Gordo, but she really had wanted to meet Dg123. She logged on to "Talk" and went to the Café Chat Room. He was there. She quickly sent him a message.  
  
Lizzard88: Hey. You didn't show up last night.  
  
Dg123: Yes, I did. You were the one who stood me up.  
  
GORDO  
  
Gordo was confused. Here was that girl who stood him up, telling him that she was there.  
  
Lizzard88: What are you talking about? You weren't there, so I went to see a movie with a friend, instead.  
  
Dg123: I WAS there. I saw a movie with a friend, too, though, because YOU weren't there.  
  
LIZZIE Lizzie was hoping it was who she thought it was. All of the pieces seemed to fit, but there was one thing left to ask.  
  
Lizzard88: Is your friend's name Lizzie McGuire?  
  
Dg123: How did you know?  
  
Lizzard88: I love you, David Gordon.  
  
Dg123: I love you, too, Lizzie McGuire.  
Author's Note: This pretty much ends the story. I might have another chapter or two, but I think I'll leave it at this. I think I might make a sequel though. If you have any ideas, review this story. 


	7. And Another Author's Note

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A SEQUEL TO Just a Normal Guy.  
  
~Squashette~ 


End file.
